


Loki's Boredom

by Lokiismylife27



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Gen, Humor, I Tried, Loki Does What He Wants, Mischief, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismylife27/pseuds/Lokiismylife27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's bored. REALLY bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).



**Loki’s Boredom**

Loki was living on Midgard. And he was bored. Sure, playing pranks on Manhattan at random times was fun, but eventually it got boring too. The Avengers show up, try to capture him, he escapes…. Yeah, it was getting old.

While thinking about what he could do for fun that didn’t involve the Avengers, he remembered something he’d overheard- something about a brainwashed assassin who turned out to be Captain America’s best friend.

Loki was now bored enough to consider finding and undoing the brainwashing on the Captain’s friend, if only to see the looks on the Avengers’ faces when they found out it was him. Shrugging, he picked up a mirror and cast a spell on it to find James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. Once he located the man, it was fairly simple to bring him to Loki’s location.

Loki then put a sleeping spell on Barnes, and set him down on the bed, then began the tedious job of ascertaining how badly Barnes had been affected by the brainwashing, and if it was fixable. He discovered some very disturbing things implanted in Barnes’ subconscious; trigger words and a failsafe that could essentially put him into a coma should it be activated. Loki was starting to feel sorry for the man as he disabled the failsafe and erased the trigger words.

The next problem was the amnesia. Loki went more slowly fixing that; it wasn’t easy to bring Barnes’ memory back, nor was the fact that he had to blunt the memories of Barnes’ time with HYDRA in order to make sure that he could function without committing suicide or completely going off the deep end. Over two hours passed, but finally Loki finished. Satisfied with his work, he decided to make some tea, knowing Barnes would wake up on his own soon.

**~XXXX~**

The first thing Bucky noticed when he began to wake up was that he was lying on someone’s bed. Which was odd, because the last thing he remembered was talking with that Falcon guy, and then it was blank. Maybe the guy had tranquilized him somehow? But Bucky hadn’t seen a dart gun or anything like that, so that seemed unlikely. He didn’t think HYDRA had recaptured him either; it wouldn’t be this comfortable. Suddenly it occurred to him that _he could remember who he was._ How had he not noticed? He remembered everything- wait. Steve. He had to find Steve.

Bucky sat bolt upright, and blinked. He was in a cozy apartment with a man he didn’t know, who was watching him calmly. “Awake I see,” the man said in an accent that sounded British. “Would you like some tea?”

“Uh…. who the hell are you?” Bucky asked, trying not to freak out.

“I apologize, my name is Loki,” Loki said- and looked amused when Bucky choked.

“LOKI!?” Bucky practically shrieked. So much for not freaking out. “As in ‘tried to conquer Manhattan with an alien army’? That Loki?”

“I was under mind control,” Loki said grouchily. “I came back to Midgard to play pranks on Manhattan, but I became bored, so I decided to find you and restore your memory so I can shock Captain Rogers for once. He always just glares at me or makes some patriotic comment- now I can shock him speechless!”

“I need a drink….” Bucky moaned.

A cup of what smelled like chamomile tea was handed to him, and he glared at Loki. Loki shrugged. “I don’t drink Midgardian alcohol, so I don’t currently have any,” he said. “Besides, chamomile tea is calming.”

Bucky sighed and drank the tea. It wasn’t really his thing, but it did calm him down a bit. “Stark probably has alcohol,” Loki commented. “However, I believe it would be prudent to wait till afternoon to bring you over.”

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“It’s slightly after one in the morning,” Loki deadpanned. “I doubt anyone in that tower save perhaps Stark is actually up. By the way, you may want to take a shower sometime soon; you smell horrible.”

“Gee, thanks,” Bucky said sarcastically. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Down the hall on your left,” Loki replied. “There are clothes in there already.”

“Where did you get clothes?” Bucky asked.

“I raided Captain Rogers’ closet,” Loki said blandly.

Bucky just shook his head and headed off.

**~XXXX~**

Loki sighed as the bathroom door closed, and wondered what had gotten into him. Normally when he was bored he’d let his pyromania loose on someone who’d pissed him off, not start acting like a Good Samaritan and spend hours healing the best friend of someone who most likely wanted him dead.

**~XXXX~**

When Bucky got out of the bathroom, he found Loki looking thoughtful. “Something on your mind?” he asked.

“I am wondering why I didn’t do what I usually do when I get bored,” Loki replied.

“Which is….” Bucky said.

“Set things on fire,” Loki said.

“Well, I’m grateful,” Bucky commented. “Besides, what would you set on fire?”

“Odin’s head,” Loki said.

Bucky blinked. “You want to set someone’s head on fire?” he asked.

“Yes,” Loki said. “Unfortunately that would require careful planning to get into Asgard unnoticed, and escape the same way.”

“So helping me was easier?” Bucky asked.

“Yes,” Loki replied. “I have realized it is completely out of character for me, however.”

“You’d be surprised what being bored does to the brain,” Bucky said. “Maybe next you’ll be saving kittens.”

Loki gave him a dirty look and said, “You’re sleeping on the sofa.”

Bucky just snickered and asked, “Got any blankets?”

“Closet next to the bathroom,” Loki grumbled.

Bucky went and got a blanket, then headed off to the living room, calling over his shoulder, “Good night Loki!”

“Good night,” Loki said, still somewhat grouchy.

**~XXXX~**

Bucky got woken up only a few hours later by Loki, who said, “Come on, we’re going.”

“Where are we going?” Bucky yawned, getting up and getting his shoes on.

“I want to see Captain Rogers’ reaction to us appearing in his bedroom at 5:30 AM,” Loki said happily.

“You are FAR too awake for this hour,” Bucky said- then smirked. “Though that does sound fun.”

“Let’s go then!” Loki said, and teleported them to Steve’s bedroom. “Let’s hide under the bed until he wakes up and grab his ankles,” Bucky whispered.

Loki nodded, and they hid under the bed.

They waited for a while, and finally Steve got up- only for Loki and Bucky to each grab one of his ankles. “YAH!” Steve screamed, startled. He looked down, and said, “That had better not be Tony and Clint down there.”

Bucky and Loki took their hands away, and burst out laughing. Steve looked under the bed, and his jaw dropped. “Loki? And BUCKY!?” he asked incredulously. “Why are you under my bed!?”

“His idea!” the two said in unison, pointing at each other.

Steve sighed. “JARVIS, why didn’t you warn me?” he asked the ceiling moodily.

“Sir found out and ordered me not to, as they were only planning to prank you, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS replied.

“Right…. Are you two coming out of there?” Steve asked.

“I suppose,” Loki said, and teleported himself and Bucky on top of the bed instead, still snickering a bit. Noticing Steve looking at Bucky, Loki said quietly, “I brought James’ memory back, Captain. I also removed lingering traces of brainwashing and ensured the memories would be unable to overwhelm him.”

Steve looked at him, stunned speechless. Finally he said roughly, “Thank you. But why?”

“I was bored and wanted to see you speechless,” Loki said. Bucky started laughing again as Steve gaped at Loki.

When he calmed down enough to talk, Bucky asked, “Can we keep Loki, Steve?”

Steve snapped out of it, sighed, and said, “I’ll talk with the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Just so everyone knows, this is after TTDW and CATWS, but it's also an AU where Loki decides to prank Manhattan rather than rule Asgard. Also this is a fic for Shi_Toyu, who suggested I join this site.


End file.
